Fate, Faith, Love, and Untold Secrets
by Laurabear-1993
Summary: Kagome went back to her own time, she thought she had no reason to stay anymore. InuYasha can't stop thinking about Kagome, and how he wished he would have told her that he loved her. What will happen when fate strikes and InuYasha meets his past again?
1. An Interesting Encounter

I am having so much fun writing these for everyone here

I am having so much fun writing these for everyone here. You all are just so much fun. Don't EVER change! ;-

Chapter 1

An interesting encounter

"Mom!" A frantic voice called. "Yes?" Kagome walked into her daughter's room and answered. "I can't find my books!" Kagome laughed, "They are right here by the door, Mayome." Mayome blushed, and giggled "Oh, sorry." Kagome laughed and handed Mayome some clothes. As Mayome unfolded them she smiled. "I figured that my old uniform might be useful." Mayome smiled cheerfully "Thank you so much" Mayome said as she slipped them on. She hugged her mother and rushed down the stairs to see her father and her older brother.

She sat down at the table with them for a moment. "Good morning, Haroshi!" Mayome said sweetly to her brother. He looked at her and smiled with a mouth full of food. 'Gross' Mayome rolled her eyes and thought. "Good-bye daddy!" She got up, kissed her father on the head, and ran out the door. Kagome came down the stairs looking to her husband. "Our little girl has grown up so fast, Hojo." (OoO) Kagome sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After school Mayome walked around outside the house. She kicked a can and it landed with a big CRASH in the storehouse. She walked inside, cautiously looking around. She walked forward and bumped into something covered in a sheet. Mayome, being the curious girl that she is, pulled the sheet of to find… "A well?" She leaned over to see what was at the bottom, then slipped and fell in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha had spent the time that Kagome and he had the fight, battling demons for a local village and quickly became head-master over the entire town. Everyday since she left, he regretted not telling Kagome how he felt. His heartache got worse and worse with every passing day. Today he happened to be moping by the well when… "Ouch! That Hurt" InuYasha's ears perked up "Kagome?" he said softly. A girl in a green and white uniform jumped out of the well.

Although InuYasha could only see her back he was sure it was her. "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he ran and hugged the girl from behind. "AHH! Who ARE you?" the girl asked, not daring to turn around. "Kagome it's me, InuYasha… Don't you remember?" InuYasha asked concerned. "I am NOT Kagome." The girl screeched. InuYasha turned her around. "You look exactly like her, though." InuYasha stated with a puzzled look. "I am her daughter, Mayome!" Mayome said proudly. InuYasha's jaw dropped, Mayome put her hands on her hips.

"Now 2 questions… Where am I? And how do you know my mother?" Mayome asked looking about. InuYasha smiled, and answered the first question with ease, "You're in Feudal Era Japan!" Then he frowned. The second question was a LOT harder for him. "Your mother and me were…" InuYasha felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes swelled with tears.

Mayome bit her bottom lip, "You loved her, didn't you?" InuYasha shook his head, and started crying uncontrollably into his sleeve. Mayome's heart pounded. The feeling of this love was so strong Mayome could feel it around InuYasha. She stared crying and ran to hug InuYasha. He delightfully returned the embrace.

After a moment she pulled away and said, "I will stay with you! Forever and I will never leave you…" She stared into his warm amber eyes. Mayome's words seemed to melt InuYasha's cold, frozen heart. (InuYasha mumbles it's not THAT cold. Me says don't make me bring Elmo back!)

"Please?" Mayome pleaded. InuYasha shook his head yes. Mayome knocked him over with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it!" InuYasha stared at the girl laying on his stomach thinking, 'She is so much like her mother, yet different in a good way. Maybe I could even… fall in love with Mayome.' He started to lean in, to kiss her. She jumped off of him, not noticing. 'Dammit' InuYasha thought as he punched the ground, "I was soooooo ready" InuYasha growled, really low. "Oh, but I have to go back to my time to get my things, and… tell mother and father." Mayome sounded distressed.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I know you can do it, you are my strong girl." Mayome blushed, she turned around and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's head and hugged him. He was waiting for her to pull back to get another chance to kiss her. She pulled back, kissed him on the cheek, and was gone in, to what seemed like, seconds to InuYasha. He was left dumbfounded standing in the middle of the field where the well was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mayome walked into her house, smiling so big she couldn't see. "Hello, mother!" Mayome said sweetly. Her smiled rapidly vanished when she heard her mother crying. "What is wrong?" Mayome asked confused. Her mouth gaped open, "WHERE IS DADDY?!" Kagome pointed to the living room. Mayome walked into the living room to see…

A/N: OoO, Cliffy! Yay me! Ya'll probably HATE me now, but it was fun. It took me a little while longer than I thought, (My parents lost my story before I could put it in the computer :P) So the first half of this was written on paper. The rest was made up on the spot. So I hope you like it so far, so… REVIEW! I luv ya'll lots :3


	2. Authors Note

Yeah I know it's not exactly what you thought, but it will be inu/kag soon

Yeah I know it's not exactly what you thought, but it will be inu/kag soon. I just thought it would be cute if they had kids, but in the next chappy there will be a twist! Sorry to worry you all so much. Just chill, there will be PLENTY of Inu/Kag in chapter 3. Luv ya'll so much!


	3. Kagome's Secret

I'm back

I'm back! I'm going to stall so you have to wait to find out what happens…hum…hum…hum…hum…hum…Okay, I'm good, (this was beginning to get boring, and annoying too.) Here be… chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's secret

Mayome fell to the floor on her knees. "Da…Daddy?!" Mayome cried. Her father lay decapitated (OoO Big word! Yay me!) on the floor. "Who could have done this?" Mayome turned to her mother, who was now beside her, holding her tightly in her arms. "I…I don't know" Kagome said as her voice quivered. Mayome's eyes widened, "Where's Haroshi?!"

"He survived and in his room, but will speak to no one." Kagome shook her head. "He is gonna talk to me if he wants to or not!" Mayome stormed up the stairs thinking 'he probably knows what whatever it was that killed dad, looked like!' She banged on the door. "HAROSHI, its Mayome LET ME IN." Mayome heard the door unlock. She opened the door and walked inside.

Mayome fell to the ground beside her brother. "Please tell me what you saw Haroshi, please!" she pleaded. Haroshi blinked several times then sighed. "It had black hair, just like moms, it looked human, but… It had ears with white tips." His face turned into a puzzled look. Mayome gasped, "I met one of mother's friends, from the Feudal Era! He was exactly like that, except he had a full head of silver hair."

Mayome and Haroshi stared at each other for a long time, their mouths agape. "We need to talk to mother! We must have answers!" Mayome finally demanded. Haroshi shook his head in agreement. They walked down the stairs to see their mother washing the blood and dirt off her hands. (A/N: She buried Hojo while they were talking) "Mother, we want answers!" Mayome stated vigorously. "What of?" Kagome asked half laughing at how serious her children were being.

Mayome and Haroshi told their mother everything. Kagome was crying and apologizing, "I wished you would have never met." Kagome said fiercely to Mayome. "My past has messed with my present and future to much already, and now, this." Kagome sighed. "Mom?..." Haroshi asked, "Who, or what, was that? That thing that killed father?" Haroshi asked, baffled. "Another person I tried to protect you from." Kagome whispered. "You KNOW him?" Mayome asked flustered. Kagome shook her head, yes. "There are a lot of secrets I have kept from you two."

Kagome told her children about countless days with InuYasha. Enduring, exciting adventures with the gang. Boundless nights filled with love. But InuYasha never told her what she wanted to hear the most, that he loved her. Then, the fight that broke everything, including Kagome's heart. She stopped only for a moment afterwards to say, "Those days led to the birth of your half brother, InuTaie." (or Taie for short) Mayome and Haroshi were shocked.

Mayome was heartbroken. That InuYasha would pursue her mother and not tell her he loved her. Kagome smiled "But we did have many good times and… I'm sure you will, too." Mayome cried, "No, I won't leave you." Kagome laughed, "then what do you want me to do?" she asked walking away. Mayome thought for a moment then said, "Come with me!" Kagome stood frozen in place. "Maybe he'll even admit his feelings for you this time" Haroshi reassured his mother. Kagome thought hard, for a minute, then answered…

A/N: Ha ha! Not as suspenseful as last time, but it's still fun. This chappy was a little more gruesome than I first thought. After Kagome answers, someone unexpectedly shows up, who is it? What will Kagome say? Will she give their love a second chance? Review and it'll be out faster!!

(The button says: Clickie me, you know you want to!)


	4. Part of Me

I am finally out for summer

**Saturday, May 31, 2008**

**I am finally out for summer! (Yay!!) Now… My busy summer schedule, but, none the less, the chapters will continue! (It may take a little longer though.) I'm sorry that this one took so long. I had SOOOOOO much stuff to do to get ready for summer.**

**Chapter 3**

**Part of Me**

Kagome shook her head, "Yes, I will go back with you." Mayome giggled happily and hugged her mother. Haroshi just laughed and smiled. Then Kagome heard a familiar voice. "Were you talking about me?" A deep voice asked sarcastically in a cocky tone. "So, Taie, you decided to come here and see us." Kagome said in an irritated voice, not turning from Mayome and Haroshi. "AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TOO!" Kagome turned around and hissed at Taie.

"Whaddya mean? I didn't do anything!" Taie said defensively, while moving towards Mayome." I never knew I had such a cute half-sister." Taie said as he slid his fingernail down Mayome's cheek. She just stood completely still as he did. Haroshi jumped in front of her and growled at Taie. Then, still growling, said, "DON'T… TOUCH… MY… SISTER!!" Taie backed away with his hands in the air.

Kagome stared Taie down, "You know exactly what you did. You killed Hojo!" Kagome stated with tear-filled eyes. Taie frowned at this comment, "I am mad at you for excluding me from the family, but I am NOT a murderer." Kagome had heard this before, from InuTaie's father… "InuYasha" Kagome whispered. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that Taie would never do anything like that. He was too much like InuYasha.

Mayome then asked with a puzzled look "well then, who did kill daddy?" Kagome thought for a moment, and then said, "Maybe InuYasha can help…" Taie looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes. "Can I come? I've always wanted to meet my father. And I want to help you find who did this; he is my step-father too." Kagome stared into InuTaie's eyes. She saw so much of his father, InuYasha in him.

"Yes." Kagome replied, in silent tears. Mayome ran and hugged Taie. "Welcome to the family," She said with a smile. Taie blushed, "Thank you, sister." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, while Haroshi was patting him on the back. "I am so happy you are back with me, InuTaie Tashio Youkai." Kagome hugged her son. Every time she had hugged him before it brought back painful memories of her and InuYasha, but now she was proud of her's and InuYasha's, son. (Doesn't that sound so cute?! Also, Kagome changed his last name so no one would know who the father was.)

Then after, Kagome twiddled her thumbs for a moment the said. "I hate to brake up the party, but we should be getting ready to go…" Kagome turned around, and started to walk off, but the stopped. "Oh and Taie… Your father kinda… doesn't know about you so let me break it to him first, okay?" Taie shook his head in agreement, "Yes ma'am." Kagome smiled and walked off. 'He's politer than I remember. It's been about 4 years since I've seen him last, on his 14th birthday. To think one of my baby's is 18. Mayome's 16, and Haroshi's 17, but 18…' Kagome thought (She also didn't want to think of how she was 36 either lolz.)

_**(Later)**_

"Mother!" Mayome whined, "We are ready to go!" Kagome walked down the stairs saying, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" When she came into sight everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She was wearing a silky lime green based kimono, with pink flowers printed on it. Her hair was in a bun with brown chopsticks studded in silver beads holding the stands of it up. Although, as much as she tried to keep it from, it fell in her face. "Wow" Haroshi, Mayome, and Taie all chimed in together. Kagome blushed. Taie ran up to her and grabbed her arm and linked it through his. "If you weren't my mother!" Taie exclaimed. Kagome just laughed.

They all jumped into the well together. Mayome and Haroshi hopped out first. "Hey InuYasha, this is my brother, Haroshi," Mayome smiled sweetly, while Haroshi stuck out his hand. InuYasha stared at it for a moment then took it and shaking his hand mumbled, "Nice to meet you." Mayome chuckled and then said, "And now a blast from your past, your love…" Kagome jumped out of the well. "Ka…gome?" InuYasha asked as if this were too good to be true. Kagome looked deep at him… "InuYasha" She threw her arms out.

His knee's buckled, his heart skipped a beat, listening to his name coming from her, the one that he loved, sent shivers up his spine, and he knew this was real… "Kagome!" He rushed up and hugged her. She practically melted in his arms. He tiled his head downward, and gave the sweetest and most loving kiss. Both wanted it to last forever, but they both also knew that it couldn't. When they finally broke from their kiss, InuYasha said, "Kagome… There is something I need to tell you." InuYasha said, his face as red as his shirt. (Yeah, can't remember what his outfit is called at the moment) Kagome stared into her lovers eyes and said (note: With a serious face, which was very hard with tears running down her face. Happy :) tears though) "I have something to tell you, too."

**A/N: I am SOOOOO Sorry it took so long. I had a LOT of stuff to do to get ready for summer… Just for taking so long I will give you this chappy today and both parts 1 and 2 of chappy 4 tomorrow! And if I get a lot of reviews I'll put up chapter 5 quicker! What does InuYasha tell Kagome? How will InuYasha take the news about ****his son****?! Review PLZ!**

**PS: Fushigi Yugi Rocz Ur Socz!! It does NOT suck… (Yeah you know who you are… Leaving me that message)**

**3 Tamahome & Miaka 4-ever! 3**

**Chichiri is soooooooooo hot! **

**(I can't believe that he's only 24 though!)**


	5. Father and Son, Meet

**Okay, here is part 1 like I promised. I am to be very sad… :'( but the show must go on! I hope you enjoy this chappy! (One thing you have to know is this story is supposed to take place after all the movies, Also know that, in my stories, back then it was ok to be with your sister/brother.) **

**Chapter 4 (part1)**

**Father and Son, Meet**

Kagome had to pry herself away from InuYasha before she could speak, hell, even breathe! "Me first." InuYasha said. "No, me… You have to know this." Kagome said shaking. "Ok. Are you alright, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, anxiously. Kagome shook her head "Yeah… You remember before I left we…" Kagome was searching for the right words to say, but couldn't find them. She looked down and blushed. InuYasha nodded in saying that she didn't have to say anything; that he knew what she meant. She continued, now locked in on his amber eyes. "Well, a few weeks afterwards, I found out I was… pregnant… And a few months later I gave birth to…."

Taie jumped out of the well. InuYasha leapt in front of Kagome, to defend her from this thing. With his hand on the hilt of his new sword, The Galamanji, he was ready. Made from one of InuYasha's fangs, by Totosai, the Galamanji was even more powerful than the Tetsiga and the Tensega put together! "Who are you?" InuYasha growled in that low tone that sent shivers up Kagome's back. Taie stopped cold in front of this man that he had wanted to meet for so long. This was HIS FATHER! InuYasha yelled "ain't ya gonna say something? No? Well then…"

InuYasha jumped at Taie with his sword. Taie stood motionless. "STOP, InuYasha!!" But he was still headed towards his son, about to kill him. Kagome had to think fast, but what would she say. Then she had it. "SIT BOY!!" InuYasha was in mid air about to strike Taie when suddenly he was forced to the ground. And when he got there, he got a mouthful of dirt. "DAMMIT WOMAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I was just trying to protect YOU." Kagome walked over to Taie and looped her arm through his. "I don't need protecting from him. InuYasha… This is your…our…son, InuTaie Tashio Youkai." Kagome stammered.

InuYasha's Galamanji fell to the ground, followed shortly after by his knees. Kagome dropped to the ground and started to cry into her knees, "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I know this is not what you wanted…" Taie sat down beside his mother and put his arms around her. "Stay away from her." InuYasha snarled. "Never! She's just as much mine as she is yours!" Taie screamed. Mayome and Haroshi were standing by dumbfounded. Watching, this scene play out like a scene from a movie.

"No!! This can't be happening!" InuYasha shouted. His eyes turning blood red, and his fingernails increasing in size. Kagome said quietly, but loud enough for Taie to hear. "Oh, not this. Not here, not his… MY SON!" She screamed the last part. But what was she to do? Then she thought, 'maybe, if I kiss him, like I did last time, (A/N: In the 2nd movie. That is like the best movie EVER!!) She ran up to try it, but InuYasha grabbed her by the neck. He then proceeded to pierce it with his lengthy nails. He through her against a tree, and then passed out.

Mayome knew she was the one who had to do something, then. She ran up and succeeded in… Kissing InuYasha. InuYasha faded back to his normal half-demon self. He pulled back to see who it was, then hugged Mayome. "Thank you" He said as he squeezed Mayome tighter. He then looked over to Kagome, and saw the marks on her neck. He quickly retracted from the hug which scared Mayome a bit then she knew what he had done it for. He backed up slowly, still facing Kagome, shaking his head in disbelief. Then turned towards the trees and took off crying in distress.

Mayome started to go off after him, but was stopped by a warm, gentle arm across her chest. It was Taie, "This is all my fault, and I'm the one who has to fix it." Mayome nodded in agreement and kissed Taie on the cheek. He blushed, and took off after his father. He followed after InuYasha's tears until, he found him in the sacred tree. "Fa…Father?" Taie stuttered. "What do YOU want?" InuYasha asked trying to sound annoyed, but couldn't through his sniffles.

Taie fell down on his knees, and, with his face almost touching the ground, pleaded, "Please1 I just want to be accepted! Please, I want to be… Part of your family." InuYasha jumped out of the tree, and landed face to face with Taie. "You have more courage than I ever had. You have a lot of your mother in you. I wish I could've said that to people, but…" InuYasha got all teary-eyed, "I couldn't. Pride kept on getting in the way… Of everything, even telling your mother how I felt about her."

InuYasha stared at Taie. InuYasha's amber eyes stared back at him in the form of his son… Taie was hiding fear, anger, happiness, and love, behind those eyes, just as his father had. InuYasha hugged his son… InuTaie and both cried. "My son…" InuYasha said softly. "I love you and will never let anything happen to you ever."

'This IS my father', Taie smiled as he thought. InuYasha started crying harder. (Yeah, I know, he's a big baby in my story, but 18 years really can change a person!) Taie was surprised, but supported InuYasha. "I can't believe I did that to the woman I love more than my own life." InuYasha sobbed into InuTaie. Taie pulled InuYasha out, and said, "Well, don't tell me that. Go tell her." Taie and InuYasha jumped back laughing about good times with Kagome and Mayome.

InuYasha stopped abruptly, "You are in love with Mayome, aren't you?" Taie blushed as he jolted to a stop, and almost fell out of the tree. "I have been watching her since she was very little from a distance, and always longed for her." InuYasha smirked and said, "Well, then just tell her." InuYasha took off again, followed shortly after by Taie. "You really think I should tell her?" Taie asked. InuYasha said, "Yeah, if you don't then she might come back 18 years later and find you!" They both laughed. "They should be to my house by now" InuYasha said speeding up. Taie nodded, and sped up too.

When they got there, Kagome was cooking, ramen of course, and Haroshi and Mayome were helping. InuYasha was standing outside the door when he whispered to Taie, "Now, watch how a pro does it." InuYasha burst through the door, and Kagome just smiled. "Did you have fun, where's Taie? I made ram…" Kagome was cut off with InuYasha's lips meeting hers. (Me like a guy who can kiss with force, and without saying a word, but also does it with love 3 Yeah I am living in a fairytale land…) Haroshi and Mayome stood with their jaws down to the floor. Taie just smirked.

Mayome looked at Taie, and Taie at Mayome, and then Mayome looked down and blushed. "Kagome, I'm sorry for hurting you. I lov…" Suddenly there was a scream…

**Part 2 will be coming soon Review and make me feel happier… Plz!? I'll extra bummed if you don't :( and I might not write anymore. You have to tell me how much you love my story for me to continue. Will Taie tell Mayome? Will InuYasha EVER get to tell Kagome?! Find it all out in part 2 (if you gimmie enough reviews.)**


	6. Father and Son, Bonding

Hello all

**Hello all! I am sorry this chappy took so long… I just got back from a camp. So, I was paranoid for a week about getting this part out.**

Chapter 4

Part 2

Father and Son, bonding

Recap: InuYasha: "Kagome, I'm sorry for hurting you. I lov…" Suddenly, there was a scream.

InuYasha and Taie's noses stuck up in the air. InuYasha smiled, "Do you smell what I smell?" Taie nodded and started to say something, but was cut off by Mayome. "Human blood." Mayome smirked. InuYasha and Taie stared in amazement, at Mayome. "What?" Mayome asked confused. "You're right!" Taie stated in a shocked tone. Another scream came, now clearly heard, coming from the village. InuYasha grinned, "Time for some action." InuYasha walked over to a chest and pulled out the Tetsiga, and handed it to Taie.

InuTaie looked over the Tetsiga, "I have heard many stories of this sword." He sneered, as he wielded it. Mayome snatched it from out of Taie's hand, and started studying it over. Haroshi tried to touch it, but it rejected him (A/N: As it has done to Shesshomeru, numerous times) "Stupid…" InuYasha smiled, "Only members of my bloodline, my mate or my children, can touch the Tetsiga without getting hurt."

Haroshi rolled his eyes, "NOW you tell me" Everyone laughed. "Well then how come Mayome can hold it?" Taie asked puzzled. The room went dead silent. (Cricket, cricket) There was a giant roar from outside. InuYasha backed away slowly, "C'mon Taie, we have a job to do…" Taie was still staring at Mayome. "Wait… There is something I MUST do first." Taie walked over to Mayome. "Mayome, I… really like you, will you be my girl?" Taie looked down at the floor. Mayome stood in shock for all of a minute, and the shouted… "YES!"

"Really?!" Taie looked up, with his ears happily perked on top of his head. Taie wrapped his arms around Mayome and kissed her. Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Be careful." InuYasha beamed, "That's my middle name" and lightly kissed her on lips. He walked over and grabbed Taie by the collar, and drug him out.

They got there to discover a huge demon, attacking the villagers. InuYasha quickly strategized (lol, that's not even a real word) and made a plan. He was going to let Taie show his stuff. InuYasha was to attack from the rear to distract him, and then Taie would jump and use the Wind Scar to slice it in half, straight down the middle.

When they tried this maneuver, it didn't turn out like they planned, but they still killed the demon. Taie ended up slicing it in its abdomen (if ya don't know where that is, it's your stomach! :) InuYasha walked over and put his arm around Taie and smiled, "You're definitely _MY_ boy." Taie laughed as they headed back home.

"We're back!" InuYasha grinned at everyone. They all hugged each other. InuYasha looked at the children. "Ya'll are old enough to take care of things around here for tonight, right?" InuYasha winked at Taie. He smiled back at InuYasha, "Yeah," as he walked over to Mayome and took her hand. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's waist, and jumped off to the sacred tree.

InuYasha jumped on his favorite branch, and placed Kagome carefully in between his legs, with her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her stomach for support. "Kagome…What I was going to say earlier was that… I love you." He looked down to see her expression, but found her asleep. "Dammit," He said with a smile. He nuzzled his face deep into her hair and fell asleep.

**Yum… Ice Cream makes EVERYTHING better! (And Jessie McCartney!!) I at last! I finished this chapter. I have been on writers block. But I got through! Thanks to all my fans; good strawberry ice cream; and yummy Jessie M! Lmao. Please review! It took a really long time, and a LOT of **_**hard**__** work.**_** (In the next chapter there will be a kind of expected twist)**


	7. Dangerous Affairs

Well, I can't believe I have got this far without writers block

**Well, I can't believe I have got this far without writers block! Now it has hit me… I know for sure about Mayome's secret, but the rest I am making up on the spot, I have an overall plot, and the idea for the other chapters though. (I'm getting very lazy with writing stories) Maybe if I keep writing I will come up with something! I am very optimistic! (Scribble, monkeys, scribble, bark bark.) DAMN! IT'S NOT WORKING!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dangerous Affairs**

InuYasha woke the next morning in a daze. 'Wow, what happened? I had the craziest dream!' He thought. He then looked down and realized that Kagome was there. He thought what happened the day before was just a dream, untill… He saw the scares on Kagome's neck. That REALLY happened. He ACTUALLY hurt her. But they had made up… InuYasha blushed at the thought of what they did. (I also have an M rated version of this, but for the K+ version I took that part out. If you want to know where to find that version, send me a message.)

"She looks like an angel when she's sleeping." InuYasha smiled. Kagome rustled around in his arms for a moment then her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him, and then blinked several times, to make sure this was not a dream. Once she confirmed this, she smiled the biggest smile. "Yeah, this is not a dream. I'm really here, and I'll be here, with you, forever." InuYasha grinned down at her and embraced her closely. He then jumped out of the tree carrying Kagome with him. "Ah!" Kagome sighed as she stretched. InuYasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips carelessly, as she turned to look at him.

He then proceeded to move his way down her neck. "Inu… Yasha" She slightly moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck. InuYasha backed away. 'Dammit! It's now or never!' InuYasha's mind screamed. "Kagome… After all these years… I still love you." Kagome gasped and took a step back. "InuYasha…" Kagome teared up. "I love, you and I want you to live here with me, and be my mate forever…" (Well from what they did last night… He's on the way to making her his mate!) "I want to be with you and to protect you!" Kagome stuttered "InuYasha… I love you, too! And I would LOVE to live here with you, and be your mate, forever!" She ran and jumped into his arms. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Years of love poured out at once through that kiss, and an amazing amount of passion.

When they finally broke, gasping for air, Kagome whispered, "Well, then there is something you need to know about Mayome…" Just as she was going to say something, her mouth was covered by InuYasha's lips again. "Inu!" Kagome giggled. Then they heard a voice that was all too familiar to them both. "Awww, the little the little puppy found himself a wench! And she even has a pet name for it, right Inu?" InuYasha cringed at the sound of being called Inu by _her_._ "_Kikyo"InuYasha muttered under his breath, not even daring to turn around.

"Yes, InuYasha; It is I, Kikyo. I have come to take you back with me!" Kikyo reached out a cold dead hand. Kagome looked down to the ground. This is what he had wanted all along; to be with Kikyo. "Never! I am going to stay and raise my family, with my Kagome!" InuYasha smirked, as he pulled out the Galamanji, and with one slash, Kikyo turned to dust and floated off with the wind. Kagome looked up at InuYasha with anime starry eyes. "Y-y-you really do love me…" InuYasha smiled, "Of course I do, and I never want you to doubt that!" He then grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back, and they went back to the house.

When they walked in the door, they saw meats of every kind cooked to perfection, and set out on the table. "Hey" Mayome and Taie walked up to Kagome and InuYasha, hand in hand, and said in unison. "They are too cute together!" Kagome giggled up at InuYasha. InuYasha laughed. "Mayome did all this! Isn't she wonderful?" Taie looked at Mayome all dreamy eyed. Mayome blushed. "She has an excellent sense of smell, and hearing, almost as good as mine. I wonder why that is?" Kagome stood motionless. InuYasha noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Kagome, "You know something about this… spill." Kagome gave up all thought of lying, she knew it wouldn't work. He knew her all to well.

"Well… Um… Surprise!!... Mayome's your daughter too InuYasha!" Kagome smiled. "Damn, two kids…Well…" InuYasha said, trying to shake off his astonishment. Taie and Mayome wore their shock on their faces. "Well that explains a lot." Taie said, trying to be like his father. "Wow…" Mayome said, "I had no IDEA…" InuYasha was looking very distraught. "Oh, but you hate me don't you? I can see it on your face." Mayome fell to the floor on her knees, crying. "Stop crying. I hate it when people cry, in front of me…" InuYasha said very annoyed. Mayome looked up at him with big brown tear-filled eyes.

"Damn it, you sure got your mother's eyes..." InuYasha sighed, "Of course not. I don't hate you. You're my daughter and I love you nonetheless." Mayome ran and hugged InuYasha, "Oh, daddy!" InuYasha was shocked at first, then he said it to himself, "daddy…I could get used to that." He kissed Mayome's head. Kagome ran up and kissed InuYasha with very much force, but very much love. Taie joined into the group hug. InuYasha thought… 'This is MY FAMILY!'

Yay! Inu has a family who loves him. Mayome actually being Inu's daughter was to make up for scaring you all with Hojo. So only Haroshi is Hojo's son. And in within the next chapters there will be new members added to the family. And what about Haroshi? Will he be accepted by InuYasha? Find out in Chapter 6!

P.S. AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL INUYASHA FANS!!

AS OF NEXT WEDNESDAY, INUYASHA WILL BE ENDING! SIGN THE PETITION IF YOU WANT INUYASHA TO STAY! GO TO IPETITIONS, OR INUYASHAWORLD TO KEEP INUYASHA COMING!!


	8. Royalty?

I'm SORRY

**I'm SORRY!! I have been SO busy getting ready for school to start again, and Biology homework XP. High School stinks! I promise I'll do better! (OMG! 1 thing you HAVE to know about me is that I LOVE Disney songs. I include some in this chapter, if you don't like it… Then go away. Lol, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 6**

**Royalty?**

InuYasha, Kagome, Mayome, Taie, and Haroshi were sitting around the fire one night. "So… What are we gonna do now?" InuYasha said, as he was eager to get out there and do something. Kagome, all snuggled up to him, looked up" What do you want to do honey?" InuYasha flinched a bit, he would have to get used to being called stuff like that, "Well, we could have a family of demon slayers!" He smiled. Kagome nudged InuYasha, and whispered, "What will Haroshi do?" InuYasha thought, "He could be our slave boy!" Kagome shot him the most dreadful look as she stood up. He drew back afraid of what would happen. "InuYasha! SIT BOY!!"

"That's ONE thing I don't miss... (Sigh)" InuYasha cursed as he pulled himself up out of the floor. "That was not funny Inu" Kagome sighed. InuYasha put on his big doggy eyes and crawled over to Kagome. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He rubbed his head on her face. She giggled, "Alright. Seriously now!" Taie suggested that they go visit Miroku and Sango, and drop by Lady Kaede's to get Haroshi something. Everyone agreed. Kagome lit up, "I can't wait to see Sango! How are she and Miroku?" Taie said "Well, they are doing pretty well. Miroku is still a perv, and Sango still slaps the crap out of him. They do have 5 kids now though. 4 boys and 1 beautiful girl (sigh)" Mayome smacked Taie in the back of the head and stormed out the door.

Taie's jaw dropped "I didn't mean it baby…" He shook his head. "The boys are, Tamiko age 22; Joki, age 19; Seiko, age 18; Kinkade, age 16; and Kabali, age 15. The girl is named Suki, age 18." InuYasha raised an eyebrow; "You should go apologize to Mayome" Taie nodded and was getting up to leave, "Taie…" InuYasha commanded. "Yes father?" Taie asked in a very professional tone. "We leave in the early morning so…" InuYasha smiled up at Taie "Don't stay out too late" Taie smiled, "ok. Thanks dad" and he was gone. Kagome and InuYasha went on to bed.

At daybreak everyone was ready to go, and they set off. They ran all day, passing by glistening waterfalls in the morning, and in the afternoon, the golden grassy fields. Kagome yawned. "I think it's time to stop for bed." InuYasha scoffed, but he knew that Kagome needed sleep. "Ok, there is a little town up ahead. We'll stay there for the night." When they got to the town Kagome found a lady outside and went up to her and started talking to her. "Hi! I am Kagome Higurashi! And this is my husband InuYasha!" (It gives me chills using that name; Kagome's husband... EEEEEEEE!) "These are our kids, Mayome, Haroshi, and Taie."

The woman fell down to her face. "Are you ok?!" Kagome screamed and fell down by her side "I am not worthy; I am not worthy my lords." The lady kept blaring. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha pushed his way towards her. By then the whole village was outside around them. Out of the mob came a man, "Who are you? To come and cause a commotion in my village?" Kagome bowed, "I am sorry my lord, we did not mean to. My family and I only wanted a place to stay." The man came and lifted up Kagome's chin "who are you my darling?"

InuYasha grabbed his sword, "why I oughta teach you a lesson you…" InuYasha walked up to the man with the Galamanji. "Who are you?!" The man laughed to InuYasha as though his threat was nothing. "I'm her husband… You put another finger on her and I'll…" He was stopped by Kagome's arm. "If you give us your name… We'll give you ours." He smirked "I am Kantos, king of this ridged land." Kagome smiled sweetly and introduced everyone again. Kantos scowled at hearing Taie's name, but no one really paid any attention to it. Kantos then said, "I cannot believe you have come, my king and queen," he bowed to InuYasha and Kagome.

"What are you talking about?!" InuYasha exclaimed. Kantos explained the prophesy.

_A legend that has been passed down for many generations,_

_The white haired, doggy eared one, along with his beautiful brown-eyed companion, and their children will deliver you from the demons that haunt you. They will have a long and prosperous rule. InuYasha, Kagome, Mayome, Haroshi, and InuTaie._

"Sweet! We're royalty!" Taie said. Kantos narrowed his eyes in on Taie. "You… The story also states…"

_Watch out for the quarter demon, InuTaie. He may be just a quarter demon, but he has much more power than a half-demon, like his father, could ever wish for. The evil prince, Taie, will wreak havoc across your lands._

Taie was confused and hurt. "I… I'm not like that anymore." Mayome ran up to where Taie and Kantos were standing face to face and yelled, throwing her arms around Taie, "NO! Not my Taie, he would never do that!" All the villagers gasped. "You are not to love him! You are to be with my son Kakashi (Isn't it funny how I squeeze Naruto in? :3) Kagome whispered to InuYasha, "This is crazy!" InuYasha nodded, "Yeah… I can't BELIEVE I was referred to as _'The white haired,_ _doggy-eared_ _one'_, and that they think we're royalty." Kagome rolled her eyes, I was talking about the fact that he is trying to make OUR DAUGHTER fall in love with someone she doesn't even know!"

InuYasha laughed, "Oh right. Sorry!" InuYasha leapt in front of Kantos, "She'll love whoever she pleases, Kantos." Kantos pleaded, "But Sire… he is much too strong, he needs to be tamed in his strength before he is ready to rule anywhere! His ego will get the better of him, I beg of you sir!" (Lol, he has his father's ego.) InuYasha lowered his head, "If I take him away and train him, will you let us stay and live here?" Kantos thought for a moment, "If you take him away for a year." InuYasha nodded

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She ran up and threw her arms around his waist. "You can't leave me!" InuYasha removed Kagome's arms, "This is something I have to do." Kagome stood crying, "No, you don't we can just go and live with Miroku and Sango! Or find another village. Please, don't go." InuYasha turned around, "it's not because of the village. He does need to be trained." He kissed Kagome softly. "I can't promise I'll come back, because I don't want to get your hopes up, but I will try my hardest." Kagome smiled, "I understand, be safe, and do try to come back in one piece." Kantos smiled you can leave first thing in the morning. You can stay in the village for tonight."

Kagome sighed, "thank you." Taie stood bewildered. InuYasha turned to Taie, "Go. Have fun, you may never see her again." As InuYasha turned away Taie saw a tear stream down his face. Taie took Mayome out around the village, and poured all his love into that night. (Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight, From: The Lion King) They were walking around looking at beautiful handmade kimonos when they heard a lady behind them say, "I can't believe our beautiful princess is with that idiot." Then another lady said to her "Yeah, it makes her look like such a tramp!" They laughed, and Mayome took off running into the night.

Taie ran out into the darkness screaming her name, "Mayome! Mayome!" he found her under a tree staring at the moon with tears running down her face. "What if I am a tramp?" She whispered to herself. She spoke softly, "Taie, what if you go off, and never come back, or worse" Mayome looked him straight in the eyes, "Find another girl, go off and marry her." Taie went over to her side, "I promise I won't. I love you" He thought for a moment, and then remembered one of her favorite songs of when she was little. (He used to sit outside her window and watch her sing it.)

He stood up and started singing "You'll be in My Heart" From: Tarzan

_Come stop your cryin',_

_It will be alright._

_Just take my hand,_

_And hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry._

_(Chorus)_

_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forevermore._

_Yeah you'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain!_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all_

_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forevermore._

_Don't listen to them,_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other to have and to hold._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong,_

_I may not be with you,_

_But you have got to hold on._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together!_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

Mayome cried into Taie's shirt, and kissed him, and then they fell asleep. (With maybe a bit-o-somethin' else involved ; )

_(The Next Morning)_

As InuYasha and Taie were getting ready to leave, with Haroshi still in the house sleeping, they saw Kagome and Mayome running back from one of the village ladies houses. "What are they running for?" Asked Taie really confused. "Well we ARE going to be gone for a year." Taie shrugged. Kagome and Mayome came running up the path with huge grins on their faces. "Why so happy?" InuYasha asked kind of annoyed because they were going to be gone a long time. Weren't they supposed to be sad? Kagome walked up to InuYasha and put her hand on his shoulder. "You sure are really good at this, because now… We're going to have 4 kids." InuYasha looked puzzled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have another baby!" InuYasha was so happy; he picked Kagome up and threw her in the air, and caught her and gave her a big kiss. "And when you get back, it will be here waiting for you." Mayome stepped up, "We ALL will." They said their goodbyes and were off.

**Wow… ok I wasn't gonna make it that long, but in apology for taking so long to put it up I made it longer. Yay Kagome and Inu are going to have another. (By the end of this story, you'd expect them to have all of Japan in their family) Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, last time I got like 3 reviews and my self-esteem level like crashed.**


	9. The Past Awaits

**Woot! Back from my AWSOME 15****th**** birthday! And I think I've found the love of my life; (sigh) things are going good. I hope that means that this chappy will be like super awesome. If it's not, well that must mean I was a little too happy…….. Oh well either way, enjoy!**

InuYasha and Taie set off for they're whirlwind adventure, leaving their loves behind. "Alright…" InuYasha said, "we've gotta find a nice secluded place, ya' know, like… the middle of nowhere." Taie laughed in approval. "I know you are going to miss them, but look on the bright side… we get a little manly time." InuYasha said, as he saw Taie staring back at the fading figures of Kagome and Mayome. Taie laughed, "Yeah, I know, but it's still hard."

InuYasha chuckled then stopped al of the sudden. "I smell human blood and demon reek" InuYasha growled, while flexing his claws. "Time for some training, son." InuYasha and Taie leapt off to the village close by, where the smell seeped from. Before they knew it they were in an infuriated battle with Kayuriah, a vicious cat demon. InuYasha was running towards Kayuriah with the Galamanji when all of the sudden, Taie saw something in its leg. "DAD! GO FOR ITS FRONT LEFT LEG! THERE IS SOMETHING **GLOWING **IN THERE!" Taie screamed. InuYasha thought for a moment… 'It can't be… Can it?' InuYasha thought puzzled.

InuYasha cut off the front legs of Kayuriah; she came falling down to her death. InuYasha trotted up to the leg with his Galamanji draped over his shoulder (classic InuYasha pose) to check it out, and sure enough… "A shard of the Shikon No Tama," InuYasha whispered, "how… could… this be?" InuYasha stared, bewildered. "What is it dad?" Taie asked concerned. "This jewel… Your mother and I… Destroyed it together… so how…" InuYasha asked, baffled at the thought that someone was strong enough to bring it back. Taie answered with this, "So… I guess my whole training is going to about finding the person who did this huh?"

InuYasha growled, "Damn! Why does this stupid thing, that brings me so much pain, have to come back and taunt me?" he turned to Taie, "Of course it is! The person who did this will not get away so easily." As they ran InuYasha thought, _Damn it! I HATE this thing. Why does it have to come back and haunt me with memories of Kikyo? Why does it make me think of her? I love Kagome, right? So why, when I see this stone, do I still yearn for __her__?!?_ InuYasha shook his head to clear such thoughts. _All I care about right now is getting through this year with Taie and going home to see my new pup._ And with that InuYasha, and son, set off on another whirlwind adventure to track down and kill evil.

**Wow, I actually think that's the shortest chapter I've ever wrote. I hoped you enjoyed it! I thought it funny that InuYasha was really optimistic, that is like totally opposite of InuYasha… that's more Kagome (and that's why they should be together, she completes him!) Haha and how InuYasha and InuTaie didn't even REALIZE that Kantos said there was a demon in their village. Clueless… (BTW: It's only InuTaie when I or his mother, get mad at him.) Will they remember that they left their lovers at a demon forsaken village, and go back to save them? Or not? Find out in Chapter 8, coming up soon!**


End file.
